9-1-1 Missing Scenes
by msmadelineclancy
Summary: Missing scenes that would fit into episodes from season two and eventual three of 9-1-1. Will contain spoilers to the show.
1. Under Pressure

**A/N: Hello, hello. I'm happy to say I've finally branched out in the writing for 9-1-1. It took me a while before I knew what I wanted to write, but I'm ready to give it a try :)**

**This will be very similar to my ghost whisperer story Melinda and Jim: The Missing Scenes where I watch the episode of the show (9-1-1 in this case) and write a few scenes that would fit along with the episode and may even include some of the same dialogue, but just a little bit more to the story for Maddie and Chimney, and maybe even a few of the crew. I'm going to start off in season two. I'm so excited to get towards the middle and write some cute Madney scenes :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Maddie woke with a start, not even realizing she had drifted off and realized it was nearly night time now. She had been leaned up against the window of her car, fast asleep for nearly four hours. She slowly rose her arms, rubbing her eyes as she looked around and over her shoulder.

She made sure no one was parked near her and then she remembered that she'd pulled over the rest stop just outside of Los Angeles. It had been a long journey, nearly a day and a half of nonstop driving was exhausting.

But all Maddie wanted to do was put Pennsylvania and Doug behind her, and now she was so close to seeing her brother again. It had been so long since she'd seen Evan. Almost three years since she'd seen her own brother.

God, what was wrong with her? How could she let Doug move her away from everyone she loved and shut them out? And how could she let him do it for so long?

She knew she wasn't supposed to blame herself. That it wasn't her fault. It was Doug's. He'd done this to her and she was strong enough to get out before he killed her. She was free of that man and all his anger, for now. Yet Maddie could still barely stand to look at herself in the mirror.

"Deep breaths," she reminded herself, her hands shaking as she wiped away a few fallen tears.

Maddie leaned over and opened the glove compartment, fishing out Evan's Christmas card he sent to her and grabbing her phone from the cup holder. She put the address into the maps on her phone and started to drive.

She turned the radio on, cracked a window, and took in a deep breath.

She could do this. She could go see Buck and see how he's doing while leaving Doug in the past. She would never have to see that man again and if she just kept distance between them. Then he could never hurt her again.

* * *

It was only an hour before she pulled up outside Buck's apartment, found a parking spot, and grabbed her duffle bag from the passenger seat. She tried to call Evan, but he didn't answer, so Maddie made her way into the lobby of the complex.

It was nice. She looked around and noticed there were only four mailboxes, so they must be decent-sized condos or something.

She felt proud of her brother. He'd come so far along since she'd last seen him chugging beer with his pals at a party three years ago. But she supposed Evan had been turning twenty one that night. She'd been pretty wasted on her twenty-first birthday too.

Maddie walked over to the nearest mirror and slowly looked over herself. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a ratty sweatshirt, the first thing she'd found in the ten minutes she'd had to pack a bag and get the hell out of her house before her husband found out.

Her hair was flat, greasy even after all the time on the road and stressing the last few days. Maddie so needed to shower. She fished her phone out again, trying to call her brother again, but to no avail.

Evan wasn't answering her calls.

It probably was because he didn't have her new number in his phone, and so some random number calling while he was working a shift wasn't a priority. She'd had to ditch her old phone and get a new one on the road so Doug couldn't track her through their account.

The only calls she'd made on the phone besides to her brother so far were to a hotel back in Nevada, and her boss Lori to tell her she would be quitting, and not to tell anyone about her leaving especially Doug.

When she called her brother for the fifth time and he didn't answer. Maddie gave up and put her phone back in her pocket. She ran her hands through her hair and fixed her shirt as she saw the building manager over her shoulder in the mirror.

The guy was sweeping up the lobby, so he definitely had to have a set of keys. Right? He'd probably even let her in if she was nice enough and told him she was Evan's older sister. Plus having good boobs didn't hurt either. They always got her free drinks when she was in college, why wouldn't it work for her now?

Maddie really needed a shower and doubted that Buck would care if she got inside the apartment before he was home. They were siblings after all. They'd always helped each other, at least tried, because their parents had never been the type to help. They were never around really to even try.

She fished the Christmas card out of her purse and saw that on the return address that read apartment 4B. She walked over the mailbox and found a different name. Abby Clark.

Who was that? She thought her brother was living here. Was he living with some girl?

"You look a little lost and I don't think I've seen you around before. Can I help?" The voice behind her startled her, mostly because she was concentrating on rereading the cursive writing of Abby Clark's name.

Why had her brother put this address on the card if his name wasn't on the mailbox?

"Uh, yes actually." Maddie turned and smiled brightly as the building manager who'd stopped sweeping to come over to her. "I'm looking for Evan Buckley. Do you know which apartment he's in? It says apartment 4B on this card he sent me, but his name isn't on the mailbox."

"Oh, Buck. Yeah, he's living with Abby." The guy said, chuckling. "He's in an out a lot. Works crazy hours I think." The building manager paused for a moment. "Who are you again?"

"Sorry, I must've forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Maddie, Buck's older sister." She said with a smile and held out her hand. "I was just on the road for so long and wanted to swing by to surprise him, but as usual he isn't picking up his cell phone." She fished it out again and was about to call him when the guy stopped her.

"Oh, well I can let you into the apartment. I'm sure Buck wouldn't mind." The guy said, fishing out his keys. "He'll probably be back soon. Like I said before, he's always coming and going."

Maddie nearly cried at his kindness because he could've just told her to get lost, but instead just picked up her duffle bag and followed him to the apartment door that said 4B.

This guy was a total lifesaver. She needed to shower really badly.


	2. Earthquake and Help Is Not Coming

**A/N: The second episode is like so crazy with the earthquake and so is episode three. I thought it would just be better to put them together, right? Yikes lol. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

At first, Maddie's first day was going okay. She was only a little nervous and had only thought about smoking a cigarette once. She just had to remind herself that she was not in her twenties anymore and did not need them or the damage to her health.

Plus Josh was nice, even if he was a little blunt to her sometimes, made TV jokes she didn't get (except the Grey's Anatomy one she loved that show) and threw away her notes. She knew it would help her become a better 9-1-1 operator.

She'd made a joke to ease things over, and he'd laughed. Things were going to get better, right?

But then the walls started to shake, and suddenly everything was shaking. Glass was breaking and the lights flickered. At first, no-one moved, their brains unable to make sense of the input from their ears and feet. The ground was moving and the noise was like extended thunder only worse because the vibrations were coming from below.

Then like a switch had been flicked everyone moved for safety, all of them on the autopilot mode that all-consuming fear created. The walls scream and the lights flickered more rapidly before going out altogether.

Whether they lived or died depended on whether the call center stood or fell, and either way everyone's fate here was a joint one. They'd either walk away hand in hand or perish in the rubble.

"Oh my god," Maddie said, her breath tight and mind going wild. She'd never been in an earthquake. How big was it and could something have happened to her brother? Was Evan okay? She looked up at Josh, eyebrows raised. "Was that what I think it was?"

He nodded slowly, sighing. "Brace for impact," Josh said and wheeled his chair away.

A second later, it was like every phone rang in the call center at once. Maddie took in a deep breath and looked around as all the screens loaded up and the lights powered back on.

She took a deep breath and wheeled her chair back toward her desk as hers rang and she closed her eyes for a moment. She could do this. She reminded herself that five times before she pressed the button the keyboard and answered the call.

She could do this. She could totally and completely do this.

"911, what's your emergency?"

* * *

7.1

Holy crap, that was huge.

A 7.1 earthquake.

And that was just her first one? Was would the second one be like? Would there be aftershocks?

There were boxes upon boxes of pizza, but Maddie couldn't bring herself to eat. She knew she should because the next time she'd get a break was in two hours. She also knew that it wasn't good for her thoughts to spiral like this, that it would only cause her to panic. But watching the news wasn't any better.

All she could think about was her brother, and if he was in that hotel high-rise. And if he was, was he okay? Was he hurt? God, she hoped he wasn't hurt and she'd be able to see him later tonight.

Josh came back in and it was all mumbo-jumbo. They were going to be running calls, apparently, most of them would be non-emergency and if they couldn't handle it all she would have to do is call someone over.

Maddie glanced back at the tv, hoping she'd see Evan on there okay and when she didn't she rolled her eyes. She knew better than to think she'd see him there, but she'd hoped. Pleaded with the universe to give her something good for once.

She took a breath when she felt her tears welling up in her eyes, before walking towards Josh. "My brother is a firefighter, and I think he might be in that building." She explained.

"We all have people we love out there," Josh said, as he started to turn around. "The best thing we can do for them right now is our job."

She nodded slowly. She already knew that. She glanced back at the tv before walking back toward her station.

Her break was over. She needed to go back to work. She fished her phone out for a second, and even though the lines were busy she sent her brother a text. Maybe he'd get it later and be able to reply.

_Hey. I just wanted to check-in. Things are fine at the call center. Nothing like a little bit crazy for my first day, right? I hope you're okay little bro_

She set her phone down, almost hoping he'd reply even though the lines were busy for a lot of people.

Maddie's line rang and she put her headset in her ear as her finger hovered above the answer button. She pressed it and took in a breath. "911, what's your emergency?"

"Yeah, hi." A woman's voice said on the other end. "Umm.. so today has just been terrible. I live in Newton Park at the corner of Hallman and Collins. And it's been like three or four hours since there's been any power. So I was wondering if you could send someone to fix it?"

"Ma'am, I think everyone is having a rough time today and I'm very sorry to hear about your power being out." She said, trying to sound a little bit compassionate. But come on? If the worst thing that's happened was the power was out for this lady she really needed to get a grip. People were dying. "But emergency services are stretched thin, so I won't be able to send someone out to your house to restore your power."

"What do you meant services are stretched thin? Just call someone and send them over here!" The woman yelled, groaning. "This is totally unacceptable."

"Ma'am like I said, I'm very sorry that your power is out but there's nothing I can do. It should be restored in a few hours, if not, in the morning." Maddie tried to keep her voice calm, despite the rudeness this lady seemed to be spitting back at her. "Now if this isn't an emergency call, I'm going to have to hang up and keep the line open for actual emergencies."

"I can't believe you actually just said that to me," the woman was practically screaming now. "I demand to speak to your boss. NOW."

Maddie pressed the hang-up button and rolled her eyes. She hated entitled people. She wished the least of her problems was the power being out. She was so worried about Buck.

* * *

The first thing Maddie did when she saw her brother was she hugged him for a solid two minutes.

She was so happy to see him, even though he'd texted her when she was still at work and told her that he was fine. She was just so glad to see he was in one piece.

"Uh, Mads?" Evan said once it had become five minutes. "I'm totally fine and I love you, but I think you're crushing me."

"I was just so worried about you," she sighed, pulling back. They walked toward the kitchen at first, but she led him to sit on the couch. "Were you in that high-rise, Evan?"

"Yeah, I was," he shrugged like it was no big deal. He had that same cocky smile on his face that she had remembered since he was a little boy that she was chasing around the house after. "It wasn't that big of a deal, Maddie. I'm fine."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Why did he always act like everything was no big deal? "So what happened? What did you do? I want you to tell me everything," she said, sitting down first. "I feel like I've been waiting for you to come home for hours and I'm just your sister."

"It's fine, Maddie. I totally understand. Today was crazy," Buck sighed, sitting down beside her. "I was climbing through a sideways stairwell with that new guy, his name is Eddie. Some creep executive guy fell through a window and Eddie nearly fell with him along with the girl who was there too. Her name was Allie, I think."

Maddie gasped. "And? What happened?" She hit his shoulder when he tried to stand up and walk away without telling her. "Evan, I want to know."

"Eddie saved her and we had to get out through the elevator shaft. During another aftershock, the elevator nearly fell on us, but we were fine," he explained, going into the kitchen. "Just some bumps and bruises, Mads. Everyone at the 118 was in one piece." Buck came back with two glasses of wine, sitting down next to her. "Stop worrying so much."

"Buck! If you tell me one more story like that and act like you didn't nearly die I'll smack up upside the head," she sighed, groaning. She took a heavy sip of the white wine, leaning back into the couch. Her brother could be such a knucklehead sometimes no one would ever think he was almost thirty. "I was so worried about you and I knew I was right to. You are always knee-deep in danger."

"At least Eddie was with me," he shrugged, taking a sip. "He always has my back."

"I feel like all I've heard about is this new guy, Eddie." She teased, eyeing her brother from the inside of her wine glass as she finished off her glass. Today had been rough. "Sounds like you've got a man-crush on him, Evan. Or do you not have any other coworkers?"

"No man crush, Mads. I swear. That was only a stint during community college, and Eddie, he's just a great guy," he said as he shook his head. "But since you're asking. There's the Captain and that's Bobby, then there's Hen and Chimney. Hen was trapped today in the rubble, and it was all hands on deck to find her. Chimney was amazing actually. He was driving the truck that moved all the rubble out of the way."

"See, that's heroic! Now I want to hear more about this Chimney guy." She asked. This guy definitely sounded interesting. "Is that a nickname and not his first name I hope?" She stood up to refill her wine glass, but that didn't mean she didn't want more information.

"Yeah, it is. His first name is Howie," Buck laughed. "Not sure how he got the nickname though. They haven't told me the story yet."

"Hmm, we'll have to get to the bottom of that then." She said, returning to the living room with the whole bottle so she wouldn't have to get up again. "Don't you think?"

"For sure," Buck agreed. "But let's talk about how your first day. How crazy was it?"

She sighed, "You wouldn't believe the day I had, Evan."


	3. Stuck

**A/N: The fourth episode has a lot going on, but Maddie was struggling to put her feet on the ground until she found the right apartment, and I thought I'd show that process. It took a while because my writer's block really sucked, but I'm glad I finally got this together :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Maddie searched for two weeks to find the right apartment. There wasn't a website or newspaper she didn't look through for an apartment for rent close to the call center, and she'd even sent in more than one application in hopes of getting the right place.

After getting walk-through tours there were a few options that just were not going to work out. She had to be in a secure building, preferably even a house for rent if she could find the right one, but nothing had felt right.

She just didn't feel safe in any of them. She always felt like she was looking over her shoulder before the apartment door even opened, and she wasn't even alone. She was with the listing agent and her little brother Evan.

After the fifth walk-through Buck started to get annoyed with the idea of her wanting to move out and taking too long to pick an apartment, so she stopped inviting him to come along.

She had to find the right apartment where she felt safe. An apartment where she felt like she could start a new life.

That was until the two-bedroom condo she found in Eagle Rock. It was perfect. It was a good price, was a secure building, and the parking was even included. It was even a short drive from work and she didn't have to get on the highway.

Plus the apartment was welcoming from the open door to the wide hallway that leads up to the spiral metal staircase. It was beautiful, open, and had lots of natural light. The kitchen was wonderful, just the right size, and the bathtub was amazing.

Maddie was so excited about the idea of being on her own again. She almost felt eighteen again moving to Penn State and into the dorms on her own to get her nursing degree.

She was so happy to finally be moving forward. She putting her two feet firmly on the ground and was taking that first big step toward making a new life for herself since she'd left Doug.

Immediately after looking around once more, Maddie knew it was where she wanted to live and told the agent that. He said he'd have to give the building manager a call and fax over her application but would have to give her a call in the next few days.

This was exciting. It was really happening. It finally felt real. She was doing this. She could totally do this.

* * *

Maddie pulled the door closed behind her as Buck carried her bags out to his Jeep.

There were only two suitcases that she'd filled with clothes, family pictures, and whatever else she thought she'd need in the rushed moments when she'd left Pennsylvania for good. She held her laptop bag and purse in her hands as they walked down the sidewalk.

It oddly felt good to need all new stuff. It really felt like she was actually moving on from Doug.

She had a clean and fresh slate with all new furniture, soon-to-be decorations, and a new apartment to put them in. She couldn't wait. This was going to be great.

"So this is really everything, huh?" Buck asked as they walked around the corner of the sidewalk that leads up to Abby's condo.

"Yeah! Unless you wanna give me some of Abby's dishes," she said playfully as he opened his trunk and set her bags inside. "I'll get new things, Buck. It's all a part of starting over."

She went around and got in the passenger side, setting her laptop on the floor by her feet.

"I guess so. We'll have to go and buy you a new couch then, Mads," he said once she got in the driver's side. "I'll have some of the guys from the fire station help."

"Ooh is your boyfriend Eddie gonna come?" She teased as she turned on the radio.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop I'll invite Eddie and Chimney, he's good with electronics so he'll set up your security cameras." He said as he put the keys in the ignition.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm honored to finally meet the mystery Chimney," she laughed and settled into her seat.


	4. Awful People

**A/N: This may have taken me a little longer than I had intended, but here it is :) There are a few things in here that I know aren't exactly 'canon' but this is my version of the story, right? I hope you all enjoy this update and I would love to hear some feedback! xx Mariah**

* * *

_Why didn't you say that, you stupid bitch? You're wasting my time!_

It was still weighing on her. People could be so awful over the phone with no thought to the other person on the other end of the line, especially when on the phone with a 9-1-1 operator.

Maddie understood being in pain or even in a state of panic, she had been an ER nurse and those kinds of reactions were only human nature, but that girl on the phone had taken things personally and said that to her. All because she had asked her to check the pulse on the possibly dead man she was calling in about.

How difficult was it to do that? Or to check for where he may have been injured?

She sighed and tried to push it from her mind as she got up from the floor where she was sitting to refill her glass of wine just as there was a knock on the front door. She really needed to get a couch sooner rather than later.

"Don't worry, Mads. I'll get it," Buck said, coming over from where he was setting up the tent they had bought.

It was like old times, he'd said. When they were kids it was Buck's favorite thing to do a living room camp out. Especially when their parents went away on business trips. It was a good distraction whenever she would pull out marshmallows and roast them with him in the fireplace in the living room of their parent's house.

"The money is on sitting on top of my wallet," she told him, grabbing the wine bottle and bringing it into the living room of her new and empty condo.

Buck was already closing the door by the time she sat down and brought the bag of takeout over to her.

"So what did you order for us?" He asked, pulling open the brown paper bag. "It smells delicious."

"I got a bunch of tacos from that place named Luis' down the street," she told him. "And you know, guac and queso with chips too. Only the best stuff in the whole world."

"Oh, I see. Your go-to comfort food," he said.

She hadn't realized her little brother paid so much attention to her. "How do you know that?" She asked, grabbing a handful of tacos and unwrapping one quickly. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and these smelled delicious.

He took all of the food out of the bag and flattened it out to place it on top of since they didn't have a table. "You used to order it all the time whenever you and that… what was his name?" Buck asked.

"Who's name?" She asked, despite having a mouth full of taco and just covered it with her hand to be safe and less gross.

"That boyfriend you had in high school," he said as he opened up the queso and chip bag. "You guys broke up so many times I lost count, but I can't remember his name."

"Oh, you mean Finn?" She hardly remembered him anymore and it was hard to think he had had such a pull on her when she was younger. "Yeah. He wasn't the greatest."

Finn had been the first guy she had ever told that she loved. The first guy she had ever slept with. The first guy she let break her heart one too many times before she finally let him go and he wasn't the last.

It wasn't until he had gotten another girl pregnant did she finally open her eyes and break things off for good. She had moved away for college after that. Penn State. She'd met Doug and thought everything was going to change, and God, how wrong had she been.

"You never have had the greatest type, have you?" Buck teased, and she knew it was all fun and games with her brother, but she didn't need it today.

"Look who's talking, Evan." She scoffed, uncrossing her legs to kick him lightly. "How's your boyfriend at work?"

"Just because I had one thing back in community college doesn't mean I'm into the guy. Eddie and I are just friends." He said, pandering around her question as he stood up. "So I'm sensing you had a bad day since you're poking back," he said as he went into her kitchen. He came back with the new bottle of Patron he'd bought her as a housewarming present, two plastic shot glasses as well. "And since we're having tacos it's time we open this tequilaaaa!"

She started laughing at him, shaking her head. "I do not need that hangover tomorrow. I have a ride-along remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. Crap." He sighed, pouting. He walked over to her all the same with the shot glasses. "But can we at least do a shot or two? You are looking pretty down, sis."

"Yeah, I'm excited for my ride-along, but also worried. You know me and meeting new people." She took one of the shot glasses from him and he cheered, like a grown-child, and poured them both a shot.

They both threw them back and high-fived, laughing together as they sat in her empty condo. She couldn't think of a better way to spend her Tuesday night.

"Well, since you don't like new people, why don't you request Athena?" He asked dipping a chip in queso and popping it into his mouth with a loud crunch. Buck was always so loud about how he ate. Even when he was a kid. "I think I've told you about her. She's a field sergeant, and while we got off on the wrong foot, we're so-so now. At least I would like to think so."

"Okay, yeah. I'll do that," she said, gesturing toward the tequila bottle. "Thanks for the advice, little brother. Are we gonna do another one while I'm feeling in the mood?"

Buck laughed. "Oh, hell yeah we are." He said and poured them each another.

* * *

Maddie had been sitting in the squad car for far too long by the time the EMS arrives, and she noticed the station number was 118. Wasn't that Buck's unit?

She watched as the team piled out of the fire truck and ambulance and noticed her brother amongst the many people, and that confirmed her suspicion, but it wasn't Buck that had caught her eye. It was one of his many coworkers, an EMT maybe because he carried a medical bag as he rushed into the cemetery, but he was cute and hard really nice arms.

Maddie was out of the car and leaning up against the hood so she could at least hear what was going on. She was curious for more than one reason. When Athena had pulled up to the scene there was a group of Westboro Baptist protestors with signs, preaching hate that no one with half a mind would want to listen to.

It reminded her of home, and so when Athena had told her to stay in the car she hadn't minded. She'd even rolled the window up.

But now that the 118 had arrived she wondered what the hell was going on for one, but she also wanted to get another look at the cute paramedic.

That was when she heard a voice, calm and loud enough to get everyone around to quiet down and listen.

When she peeked her head around she noticed it was the same Asian paramedic she had had her eye on before. His arms were crossed over his chest, his medical bag by his feet as he stared down at the man before him. The team was spread out around him all trying to tend to the patient that was obviously refusing care.

"Sir, you're not fine. Your bowl is probably obstructed. The contents of your colostomy bag are backing up into your system." He explained rationally. "You're about to choke on your own waste. You will suffocate and die."

"Get… away." The man on the ground demanded, his voice weak.

Maddie was disgusted. She didn't even need to listen to much more to know why this man was refusing treatment. She had worked in an ER for nearly a decade and had been on both the receiving end of hurtful sexism and had to see plenty of good, honorable colleagues be discriminated against by the general public they were only trying to help.

Do no harm echoed in her mind. She knew every person on that team would still give their best treatment, despite getting hatred in return.

The next thing she heard was a different man's voice and when she got a look at him she assumed it was Captain Nash from not only the way he looked to be handling himself but also from how Athena was carefully watching him off to the side.

"Okay, would you like me to call you another paramedic team so you can have an all-white one?" Cpt. Nash said bluntly.

"Yeah," the man on the ground said as he began retching loudly.

"He's gonna aspirate," another person on the team spoke, an African American woman with unique black glasses and nicely shaved hair look said with her arms crossed, standing next to the cute looking one she had her eye on that she didn't know his name. She had a hunch by looking around the team on who was who. "Yeah, he's aspirating."

She assumed that the young and good-enough looking guy next to her brother was Eddie and that the woman with the unique glasses was Hen, and that left the cute guy she had her eye on along with Captain Nash. She assumed that meant Chimney was the one she was interested in. Seeing a cute guy in uniform made her gut feel warm in a way she hadn't felt in a long time, and that scared her, but in a good way.

"Actual diarrhea of the mouth. Outstanding," Chimney said, at least from her hunch.

"Okay, guys, let's get to work." The woman who she guessed was Hen said and the entire team went to work.

Buck and Captain Nash assisted each other with turning the man onto his side while Hen and Chimney went to work with trying to intubate the man

It was another few minutes or so before the patient was loaded into the ambulance and it took off towards the hospital. She could already see her brother approaching and couldn't wait to get the chance to ask him later about if that cute paramedic was in fact who she thought he was.


	5. Dosed

**A/N: Wahooo! I finally wrote something around Chimney and not Maddie looking at him lol. Sorry, it took so long but it was a different type of challenge for me. Enjoy Mariah**

* * *

When Buck had first asked Howie if he would help set up his sister's security system he had said no rather quickly, and it wasn't just because he didn't like Buck all that much on a personal level.

It was because he was expecting to meet a female version of him and Chimney wasn't sure he wanted to meet that person. He didn't want to see the macho, most-likely beautiful and wouldn't shut up about it, and bull-headed Buckley sister unless he had to.

All throughout their evening shift together Buck went around asking different members of the 118 to see if they would volunteer to help him on their day off. Almost everyone had said no, but Eddie had quickly said he would.

Hen had said she was occupied with taking Denny to a friend's birthday party and Bobby was having a date night with Athena, so Howie realized Buck was going to have to come around and ask him again if he truly wanted extra hands.

He had been planning to say no, but when Eddie came up instead of Buck he was surprised.

"I know you don't have anything planned tomorrow," Eddie said, crossing his arms. "Will you help? You're the smart one here. I don't think Buck could set up the security cameras and we have a couch and mattress to bring in."

He sighed and shrugged. He didn't have anything planned, but he hadn't intended on spending any of that time with Buck. "I guess. I'm just not looking forward to meeting the all-mighty older Buckley sibling. I fear she will be Buck 2.0."

Eddie made a face that told him to think otherwise about that before smiling. "Thanks, bud. Buck will appreciate it. Maddie will too."

"What have you met the mysterious Buckley sibling already?" He asked.

"Of course. She and Buck helped me get in contact with Carla to look after Christopher." Eddie said as the alarm went off and they all went running to get in their gear. "And you shouldn't go off what Buck said about his sister."

"I agree," Hen said, appearing from off to the side. "A simple google search would tell you that, Chim."

"Did you google her?" He asked as they climbed into the ambulance together.

Hen shrugged, a smile that definitely said she did on her face, but he could never truly tell with her sometimes.

* * *

Everything that Chimney had thought Maddie Buckley was wrong. Except that she was beautiful, that was most definitely the only thing he had gotten right about his judgments of her.

Maddie was kind and funny, and a little on edge by how many security cameras she had him put up, but he wasn't going to pass any more judgments on her. If she wanted to feel safe that was her right, and he knew there had to be a reason for why she put so many up.

But he was in no place to ask her those kinds of questions. He'd only just met her but he already wanted to ask Buck for her phone number. He wanted to go by and make up an excuse to see her, just to get to know her better.

He already knew she had never seen Mission Impossible and while that seemed crazy to him, that meant he could share that with her. If she wanted him to.

Chimney had taken an extra step and on his next day off he'd gone to Target and bought a copy for her. He'd even gotten some wrapping paper to make it look nice, and one of the bows too.

Then he'd gone over to her condo on an impulse. When he parked his car, he sat there for a few minutes before he even got out. Was he really going to do this?

By the time he rang the doorbell it was too late to turn back, and he smiled up at the camera in the corner, making sure to hide the DVD behind his back as he waved with his other free hand.

"Uhh… just a minute I'll be right there." He heard Maddie say before she opened the door and instead of closing it in his face like he almost expected her to do for him coming over unannounced, but instead invited him in. "Hi. Come on in."

He smiled and walked inside, glancing around at the decorating she'd done in the last few days since he'd been over here. It looked nice, and he took in an easy breath before he turned around to face her again.

"So I was just out and I saw this," he said, holding out the wrapped DVD in his hand. He may have forgotten to add that that wasn't the most truthful answer, but in ten years maybe he'd tell her truth if this all worked out. "I thought of you so I bought it."

"What?" She looked surprised and almost didn't take it, offering it back to him. "I can't—"

He shook his head. He wanted her to have it. "It's just a housewarming gift," he reassured her and pushed the DVD back toward her.

She shook it excitedly and smiled bigger when she heard the rattle of the disc inside. "Not a book," she giggled.

"No, a DVD," he said, hoping it would be smooth to have bought the movie they were talking about the time before. "Mission Impossible?"

She laughed again, and it was a sound he never wanted to stop hearing. She was so beautiful.

But then he remembered that she had just moved into town and might not even be able to watch a movie at her house yet. "You do have a DVD player right?" He asked, knowing if she said he would definitely go buy her one just to watch this movie with her.

But she had one better. "Yeah, and a popcorn maker." She said, glancing back down at the DVD case in her hand. Almost like she was contemplating something, but before he could ask her what's wrong she looked up again. "Would you like to hang out and watch a movie?"

There was not a doubt in his mind. "I would love to."

* * *

When Buck went to pull into his usual parking space outside Maddie's condo there was another car there. One he knew was Chimney's and that struck him as odd. Why was he over at Maddie's?

Buck hopped out of his Jeep and locked it as he walked through the front garden that leads to the door on the side of the condo. Taylor was still on his mind when he walked through the door and he could still feel the taste of her lips on his.

He regretted it. Every single minute he'd let her kiss him and run her hands all over his body. He hadn't cared about it at the time. It felt great to let off some steam, and even better to do it while having sex in the backseat of his car with a hot redhead.

The minute one of her cameramen had suggested they get a room she had slyly asked him to bring her to the gas station a couple blocks up, and before he even pulled out of the parking lot Taylor had pulled his zipper open.

Buck held onto the steering wheel as he drove, and had even told her that probably wasn't the safest thing for her to be doing to him while he was driving, but she'd only laughed. He parked a half a block down and moved things to the backseat.

It had only escalated from there, and he hadn't even worn a condom. This was not going to be good for the progress he'd made on having random sexual encounters. Especially one without protection. Now he was regretting it all as he locked the front door behind him, and even more so regretting coming home.

When he turned around the last thing he'd expected to see was his sister on the couch with Chimney. They were sitting close, but not close enough to be touching except for the fact that Maddie's head was resting on his shoulder.

The Mission Impossible DVD menu was on the screen and he shut the tv off before he tried to wake his colleague. Maddie hadn't stirred when he tried her either and decided to just put a blanket over them.

Whenever they decided to wake up was on them, but he wasn't sure how he felt about the picture of those two sorts of snuggled up on the couch. That was an odd picture to him.


End file.
